naruto_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle in the Forest: King vs Joshin
King Hyūga saw Joshin walking through the forest and wanted to battle this eerily familiar man, so he threw a kunai at him. As Joshin walks through the forest, he notices a kid that has been following him, as soon as he turns around to talk to him, the kid throws a kunai, and Joshin blocks it and asks, "Hey kid, what the hell!" "I hate the way you look, and I want to end your life." King said as he activated his Byakugan. He then threw 3 shuriken aiming for Joshin's most vital chakra points. "Hate the way I look, aww come on, who couldn't like this face." Joshin says as he pulls out his sword and blocks the shuriken. Then he uses Shadow Clone Technique and charges towards King. "You fool! You should've tried to flee when you had the chance! But if you want to use clones, we can use clones." King then uses Water Clone Technique and takes down one of Joshin's clones with a kunai. "Look you are at a pretty bad advantage here." Then Joshin comes up behind King and uses Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder and takes out the water clones and hits King with it too. King falls backward and lands in a bush. He brushed off his injury and stood in the stance required for Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. "You just made me get serious, idiot." "Look kid you should stop this foolishness, we both don't want to get close to each other because I'm a very skilled Kenjutsu user and your a Hyuga, I have Lightning Release and you have water, but if you want to continue, then I will have no choice but to get serious." Joshin says as he gets ready to defend King smirks and charges at Joshin. Then he summons 2 Water Clones which hold Joshin in one place. He then hits Joshin with the first 8 strikes of Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Joshin sends lightning through his hands and the 2 water clones are shocked and released. Then he falls back and uses Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique and shoots the balls of fire at King. "Dealing with fire is easy." King uses Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique to extinguish the fire. He takes advantage of the steam created by the jutsu collision to make more Water Clones and confuse Joshin. Joshin then uses Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration and the lightning wave takes out the water dragon and the clones then Joshin uses Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind to contain King. King then opens the Gate of Opening to escape the lightning prison. Then he runs at Joshin and hits him with a closed fist. "I don't need the Gentle Fist to defeat a clown like you." "A clown you say, well I hope you are ready." Joshin says as he wipes blood from his mouth. He throws shuriken at King and pulls out another sword. King deflects the shuriken with a kunai and begins to laugh. "Am I ready? You don't know what I'm truly capable of."King said as he stood in the stance for Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms. "Hm, I gotcha." Then Joshin throws one on his swords at King, King tries to dodge it, but it stabs him in the side. "Its over." Joshin then throws a Kunai towards his face, but stops it when it is inches away. "No seriously kid, its over, I have the kekkei genkai Magnet Release, and your body is magnetized." Rock Lee appears Rock Lee appears from the trees and uses Dynamic Entry to knock Joshin back. "I'll be taking my godson." he said as he picked King up by his shirt and disappeared without a trace.